A musical Interlude
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Ok ok this one kinda suckz but- there are two versions of it...


A Musical Interlude  
By Kitanna Estacion  
Rated R for future adult language and content as well as sexual situations, course language and other situations involving nudity. *Skaterboy walks in and reads rating* Cooooool  
Summary: Mina is a cousin to the Weasley family, brought up by full blooded witches and wizards. She learned a couple instuments from her mother and father. Her mother taught her classical instuments, while her father taught her instuments used by rock bands. This takes place in fifth year at Hogwarts, she had just transfered there from Baxbuetons. She develops a crush of a certain enemy to Harry and the rest of the Dream Team. An Introduction is included in here. This has some of her life story dating to her parents (blah blah blah) well let us begin "There will only be one" ~ from the movie the one.  
  
Introduction  
  
She was a beautiful red headed girl, a Weasley, sister to Aurtur Weasley. She met a boy who went to Griffindor himself, he didn't tell her he was rich, until she met his parents. "Why didn't you tell me-"  
"I didn't want to lose you, Vanessa Weasley."   
"Preston don't call me that, please- I won't be a Weasley anymore, I'll be Vanessa Callahill- 'member?"  
"Yes I remember" He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace "I love you-"  
"I love you too-"  
Two years later a baby girl was born into the Callahill/Weasley family as was a baby boy. The two were always together. And I mean ALWAYS. They built a tree house together, sung songs together, took baths together, and even slept in the same bed. There was only one difference between the two identical children, She had telekinetic powers, he was just a wizard. He had insulted her, her blood ran coldly that day and had since then. They hadn't spoken until the first day of the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts. She was privatly sorted into Griffindor.   
  
Chapter 1: Beginging of school dance  
  
She stood on the grounds of the Quidditch field, light blue quidditch robes from her old school blown in the wind. She sighed and mounted her firebolt. She flew up into the sky and turned on the muggle radio. "My only love" in Japanese played as she flew up. She stopped in the air and threw the enchanted walnut into the air. 'Great, this will be practice...'  
She was being watched by both Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, whom themselves were occompinied by both teams seekers.  
Now played "Slept so long" (on the Queen of the Damned soundtrack) She looked around and, saw the walnut. She flew after it, reaching for it wasn't enough, she had to jump into the air and land on the broom. She slid down the broom and grasped the walnut, faster then Harry every catch a real snitch.   
"She's good-" came the voices of both captins.  
She sat on her broom again and began to sing loudly to the song.   
Ron walked onto field "Mina- that stupid git's got her eyes closed."  
"Down with the sickness" The full version played now and this was more exciting.  
She did tricks on her broom to the intensity of the song.  
Draco watched, interested in the new Griffindor fifth year.  
She went and landed onto the ground, pulling out headphones and moving to the sound. "No mommy I'll be a good girl I'll be a good girl! Why'd you have to hit me like that mommy?"  
Ron ran to her, "MINA!"  
She didn't hear him as she rocked back and fourth on her heels singing the song.  
"She's just as crazy as me! I like that-" came Draco's voice once again.  
Harry heard him and turned. "Do you know who she is?"  
"No- you're saying you do?"  
"Yes I do-"  
"Who is she then?"  
"She's Ron's Cousin, Mina Callahill-"  
"RON'S COUSIN!" He was now angry. 'Damn it- now I can never have her-' he growled as he stood  
"MINA DAMN IT!" he grabbed her and she suddenly stopped.  
"Oh Ron- didn't see you there-" she said cruely  
Draco heard her words and sniggered 'Seems she could care less about him- HA! Just might have a chance after all.' he grinned and walked down towards the two.  
"Ron- you just messed up the almightly's groove!" she walked away from Ron, moving like a Cheerleader to System of a Down!  
Draco's jaw dropped as she jumped into the arm, her quidditch robe falling to the ground.  
Ron's jaw dropped 'I'm attracted to her too!' his face reddened.  
She fell to her feet, song switching to "If you were my girl/man(don't mess with my girl/man). She danced and sang.  
Draco went to her and put his hands on her hips.  
He woke up, in his common room.'Was it all a dream? It was way to real-'  
  
At the dance, Draco saw her dancing with her cousin Ron. Teachers were dancing as well. Draco spoted Snape dancing with Harry's Aunt.'I never knew he could dance...' he watched them then his eyes darted back to Mina and Ron. 'They look so good together, for some strange twisted reason...'  
Pansy eyed him and sighed. "Go cut in if you want to dance with her-"  
"I don't want to dance with the girl- now leave me alone!"  
"Alright- have to do what you can't eh?" she stood and went over to the two.  
"Hey Ron-"  
"Hey Pansy- what do you want?" He was on good terms with Pansy.  
"Do you mind if I dance with you?"  
"No- I'd like to dance with you-" Ron smiled  
"I get the hint-" mina smiled and sighed then saw Draco. 'I wonder...'  
'Cry me a river...' Draco hummed to the song  
"Hey Draco- May I have this dance?"  
He looked at Mina and grinned. "Why not-" he stood and the two danced together as if coreogrefied, following eachothers moves.  
"Hey look- Draco and Mina are tearing it up-"   
She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
Dumbledore looked at the two approvingly.'Perfect match'  
"Cry me cry me cry me cry me-" they two sang, then moved away from eachother.   
She looked away from him  
He grinned and grabbed her hand, gripping it. "Let's dance-" he twirled her as the 'magicly love' tango song played. They danced, the only two, well, only two couples could dance to this song. And They were Serverus and Magica, and Draco and Mina. after a good four minutes they stopped. Draco bowed to the girl as she curtised. The other two did the same thing as Dumbledore came up to her.   
"Mina- I hear you sing well- would you grace us with your voice?"  
"I- ummm-" She sighed, "Alright-"   
He lead her to the stage/where the teachers table once was. She sighed and grinned. 'I've got it- I know what to do-' She pulled out the wand and opened the robes. "ACCIO GUITAR!" a guitar flew to her and she smiled. She put the wand in her pocket. "Follow my lead..."  
"alright-"   
She played a song by all together seperate. "When I draw near you always need me longing just to be together a gain, with every passing day, the shadows in my life fade away The more I see you face to face."   
Draco noticed the boots and the top as well as the skirt. 'Whoa rock star-'  
"My dreams will soon be reality, My dreams will soon be reality, It seems I came to life when I heard you whisper, I LOVE YOU. When I draw near you always need me longing just to be together a gain, with every passing day, the shadows in my life fade away The more I see you face to face. When I draw near you always need me longing just to be together a gain, with every passing day, the shadows in my life fade away The more I see you face to face.When I draw near you always need me longing just to be together a gain, with every passing day, I want see you face to face." Now the song was over.They wanted more. She grinned and saw Draco's face of longing. she Mouthed the words 'I love you'  
He smiled and said them out loud to her.  
She blushed as everyone looked at them. She got off stage and went to him.  
He looked at her as the remix to Korn's freak on a leash played now. (Djing too lol) (Dumbledore knows how to through a party eh?) After that song was over she turned.   
She saw Lee Jordon and The twins on the floor, grinning, They were with their girlfriends. She heard the music "Figures- Hip hop" she shivered.  
Draco looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her.  
"bump bump bump..." The three showed there skills to the girls then Ron joined them, Dancing for Pansy.Then another song came on, (damn- hip hop again? lol (Listening to walkmen while writting this (lol)).)  
Now a mellowed out song came on and they all slow danced.  
"I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring me down, don't you bring me down today-" Pansy was singing softly to him.  
  
After two hours... Audioslave came on.(Switching the raido a lot!) The punks of the school (This means Griffindors and Slytherins and some Ravenclaws.) were now happy as more ROCK and METAL songs played. The acid metal punk rockers all created a mosh pit. This included Dumbledore, Snape, Magica, McGonagal and the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. 


End file.
